Hikari
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: Notre cher Zorro innocemment amoureux se dit l'impossible alors que sans qu'il n'y fasse quelque chose, cette même personne n'a finalement d'autre pensées que l'éprit. Hahaha Avez- vous compris quelque chose ? En fait y a juste à savoir que c'est un Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

L'atmosphère était tendue, tout le monde était plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, l'équipage était réuni dans une pièce du navire, n'osant faire quoi que ce soit et se lançant des regards interrogateurs. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Luffy et Zoro étaient-ils en train de se battre ? Heureusement que Sanji et Chopper étaient arrivés à temps pour les arrêter. D'ailleurs, ils étaient toujours en train de les maintenir malgré qu'ils se lancent des regards meurtris avec comme une once de complicités. Zoro fixa un moment Sanji qui, lui, était en train de maintenir Luffy puis il sortit de la pièce pour remonter sur le pont. Luffy fit de même pour aller respirer le grand air, je ne sais où.  
>Sanji remonta aussi sur le pont, décidant de tenter de parler à Zoro de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il vit qu'il n'était pas sur le pont et décida d'aller voir dans la vigie. En cours de route, quelqu'un l'interpella. C'était Nami.<p>

**- Sanji-kun, ne va pas là -haut pour te battre, ok ?**

**- Hai Nami-san ! [ ça ne va pas être chose facile]**

Le blond avait vu juste, Zoro était bel et bien dans la vigie en train de faire, comme toujours, de la musculation. Zoro ignora d'abord Sanji mais, ayant marre de le voir le fixer ainsi, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le fixa toujours, contemplant inconsciemment le torse musclé de Zoro, puis, quand il remarqua que le Marimo le fixait un sourcil haussé, il se reprit, secoua la tête et regarda Zoro d'un air sérieux :

**- Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Luffy...**

**- ...Et alors ?**

**- ...Et alors j'aimerais bien obtenir la réponse du pourquoi et du comment !**

**- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre ?**

**- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis !**

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de relâcher de l'air de ses narines d'un coup sec. En gros, il se retenait de rire.

**- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore ta Nami qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ?**

**- Non, Nami-san n'a rien à voir la-dedans, je suis venu de mon plein gré .**

**- Rien à faire. Quoique tu fasses, je ne répondrai pas. Fin de la discussion, maintenant sort de la vigie.**

**- NON ! je ne sortirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, capich le Marimo ?**

**- Hé bien reste si ça peut te faire plaisir! Mais cela ne changera rien au fait que je ne répondrai en aucun cas !**

Zoro reprit alors sa musculation sous les yeux attentifs de Sanji.

POV Sanji

Merde ! C'est quoi son problème à cette tête de gazon, pourquoi fait-il sa grosse tête comme ça ? Il pourrait au moins me le dire à moi. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a balancé il y a quelques jours qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, qui cela peut-il bien être... Mais j'y pense, ça fait un moment que je le vois observer Nami-san et depuis le début de notre conversation, le seul prénom qu'il est prononcé est celui de Nami. Conclusion, il y a une grande chance pour que Zoro soit amoureux de Nami...

**- NON !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Hein ? Oh, euh...pardon, j'ai pensé à voix haute.**

Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que je refuse l'amour qu'il porte Nami-san ? Reste calme, de 1 : ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et de 2 : je dois sûrement être jaloux de Zoro...ou de Nami...

**- NON !**

**- Mais c'est quoi ton problème le coq ?**

**- Oh, d ...désolé, j'ai encore pensé voix haute.**

**- Mouais, j'te trouve bizarre depuis quelques minutes.**

**- Ce...ce n'est rien.**

Je me lève brusquement.

**- Je...je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, tu auras intérêt à tout me dire...et...et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Capich ?**

**- Euh...t'es sûr que ça va ?**

Zoro tente de se rapprocher pour, je crois, vérifier si je n'ai pas de fièvre mais avant que sa main n'atteigne mon front, je la rejette d'un coup de bras.

**- Ne me touche pas !**

Je quitte la vigie sans rien ajouter de plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je vais aller préparer quelque chose pour Robin-chan et Nami...-san...euh...cela me changera sûrement les idées.

Fin POV Sanji

Quelque part sur le pont :

**- Fait chier ! Qui aurait cru que l'on se disputerait pour eux deux, et surtout moi, le capitaine. Je suis censé protéger mes compagnons, et non pas me disputer avec, il faut que je me reprenne et que je contrôle mes sentiments.**

Luffy remonta sur le pont et là, il vit Sanji descendre de la vigie. Il avait l'air un peu tendu. Luffy ne chercha pas à l'interpeller, il monta directement à la vigie. Zoro aperçu Luffy et soupira tout de suite.

**- Purée, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à venir dans la vigie ?**

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sanji ?**

**- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?**

**- Ben, c'est qu'il avait l'air bizarre lorsqu'il est descendu...**

**- Ouais, j'ai remarqué ...**

**- Tu crois qu'il a compris que-**

**- Je ne crois pas.**

**- Mouais, je redescends.**

**- Ouais ouais.**

Il était midi lorsque Sanji appela tout le monde pour venir manger. À ce moment, tout l'équipage était installé autour de la grande table rectangulaire que contenait la cuisine. Contrairement à ce que tous avaient cru, aucun silence pesant ne se fit. Tous firent l'effort de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Le repas se passa alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sauf un petit changement, Sanji partit avant tout le monde en disant qu'il allait se reposer et qu'il ferait la vaisselle plus tard.

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Puis, lorsque Zoro ramena une bouteille de saké qu'il avait piquée dans le réfrigérateur, il vit que la vaisselle n'avait pas encore été faite, cela l'étonna beaucoup alors il la fit lui-même, se disant qu'il aurait au moins fait une bonne action, bien que 9 couverts et assiettes ne soient bien longs laver. Finalement, il eut fini au bout d'une heure ayant essuyé la vaisselle en passant. Il retourna donc dans la vigie.  
>Le lendemain, Sanji se réveilla en sursaut se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas fait la vaisselle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre de son lit, il entendit son compagnon râler en-dessous de lui, assis sur son lit:<p>

**- Purée ! J'ai les mains en compote à cause de cette putain de vaisselle. Je ne sais pas comment Love-Cook peut faire ça trois fois pas jour !**

Sanji, entendant ça, n'en crut pas ses oreilles mais se mit quand même à rire, rire qui attira l'attention du Marimor, puis il lui dit toujours de là-haut :

- Ç**a, mon Marimo, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'expérience.**

**- [Ouille , je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler mon Marimo ] mh...**

**- ...Hey! Le Marimo regarde par la fenêtre!**

Comme tous les idiots, Zoro regarda par la fenêtre. Sanji se mit la tête en bas et commença à rapprocher son visage du sien. Ah non, détrompez-vous. Sanji avait juste l'intention de faire un petit bisou sur la joue de son compagnon, question de le remercier. Mais, on va dire que Zoro tourna la tête au mauvais moment ou peut être, au bon moment, enfin, ça dépend l'interprétation. En d'autres termes, ils venaient de s'embrasser. Sanji manqua de tomber de son hamac et,... Veuillez patienter quelques secondes le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du végétal marin... Ah! c'est bon, Zoro... ben cela n'avais rien changé, il ne bougea pas.

**-Zo... euh... Ma... Marimo, ça ne va pas? ****Lança Sanji les joues rouges et la main devant la bouche.**

**- Ne dit pas que c'est ma faute. C'est toi qui t'es rapproché ! dit-il sans pour autant broncher.**

**- Oui, mais... je... voulais juste... enfin non, laisse tomber. Je voulais juste te remercier pour la vaisselle mais tu as tourné la tête et...et...**

**- Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris, on oublie ça et on n'en parle plus, ok ?**

**- Euh...o...ok, comme tu veux, après tout tu...**

**- Je... ?**

**- Ah...euh...non rien, je vais préparer le p'tit dèj.**

**- Hum... Déjà ?**

**- Hein ? ben, oui déjà, pourquoi ?**

**- Ben, tu as vu l'heure, il est seulement 05h00 du mat' !**

**- Non, c'est vrai ? Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?**

**- Oh! C'est bon, laisse tomber! J'essayais juste de t'expliquer qu'à cette heure là, il n'y a que moi qui sois réveillé .**

**- Et alors?**

**- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es con ou quoi? Que tu te réveilles tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuné, ok ! Mais si c'est pour après aller te pourrir les poumons pendant deux heures à attendre que les autres se réveillent, tu m'excuseras de ne rien comprendre!**

**- Mais c'est toi qui es con. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est à cause de toi que je me lève tôt ?**

**- o_Ô**

Zoro ne put que regarder Sanji avec un air interrogateur, le sourcil haussé. Sanji baissa la tête et, d'une voix plus calme, dit:

**- Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi de levé à cette heure-ci...**

Sanji n'en rajouta pas plus et sortit de la cabine des garçons. Zoro, lui, resta un bon moment là à s'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il monta ensuite dans la vigie pour s'entraîner.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Un grand merci à Akirafye pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé autour de la table, après s'être réveillé, y compris Zoro. Pendant que les autres mangeaient comme à leur habitude, Sanji ne releva pas une seule fois la tête ne voulant pas faire face au regard de Zoro. Il était vraiment gêné que Zoro l'ait vu rougir ainsi et qu'ils se soient accidentellement embrassés. De son côté, Zoro resta un peu pensif. À vrai dire, il essayait de savoir pourquoi Sanji avait rougi et surtout de deviner ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Des choses, comme le fait que Sanji ait réagi comme cela parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, défilaient plusieurs fois dans sa tête, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire trop d'idées. De plus, le fait que Sanji évitait son regard ne facilita pas les choses. Le repas se termina et Sanji fit la vaisselle comme à son habitude, sauf que, pour une raison totalement inconnue, Luffy proposa son aide. La cuisine était déserte, il ne restait donc plus qu'eux deux. Pendant le lavage et rinçage de la vaisselle, Sanji remarqua que Luffy n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

**- Y a-t-il un problème Luffy ?**

**- Ah ! euh, non rien...enfin...**

**- Oui, je t'écoute.**

**- Je... ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de Nami.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Oui...enfin...tu vois, pour Zoro euh...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ben, comment dire ?...enfin, il faut juste que tu traînes moins autour de Nami...**

Sanji ne répondit rien mais quelque chose le rendit anxieux dans sa tête.

POV Sanji

Qu'est-ce que Zoro vient faire dans cette histoire avec Nami ? Se pourrait-il que Zoro soit vraiment amoureux de Nami et que Luffy soit au courant ? C'est une possibilité comme cela peut ne pas en être une. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je me casse la tête comme ça ? Et merde ! Tout ça me fatigue, j'irai me reposer dans ma chambre si Nami me l'accorde.

FIN POV Sanji

Sanji et Luffy finirent donc de laver la vaisselle et partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Sanji rendit visite à Nami et lui demanda si il pouvait aller se reposer. Celle-ci répondit avec la plus grande des innocences :

**- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée Sanji. Il va falloir remettre ta sieste à plus tard, parce que nous allons bientôt devoir changer de cap et j'aurai besoin de toi pour le faire !**

Sanji sortit alors après avoir dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, et tout ça, sans relâcher le moindre petit soupir. Il ressortit et se dirigea vers Robin :

**- Robin-chan ! Veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ?**

**- Avec plaisir M. le cuistot.**

**- Tout de suite Robin-chan !**

Sanji retourna vers la cuisine pour préparer un jus d'orange frais qu'il versa dans 2 verres. Il les plaça sur un plateau, ressortit de la cuisine et déposa un des verres sur une table placée non loin de Robin.

**- Merci M. le cuistot, tu te fais aussi un rafraîchissement ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Hé bien oui, le 2ème verre doit être pour Nami et l'autre pour toi non ?**

**- ?**

Sanji regarda le plateau et vit qu'il y avait bel et bien un 3ème verre qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir préparé. Zoro passa derrière Sanji, celui-ci se retourna pour le regarder s'éloigner, un prénom sortit inconsciemment de sa bouche :

**- Zoro...**

**- Zoro ? Il est pour le bretteur le 3ème verre ?**

**- Non ! Enfin je...je ne sais pas...**

**- M. le cuistot, est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui ! Je...je vais très bien...**

Sa voix faiblit, ses jambes ne le tinrent plus et Sanji s'écroula.

**- M. le cuistot !**

Zoro se retourna brusquement et se précipita au près de Sanji en le voyant tomber à la renverse. Il ne put le rattraper à temps mais le prit dans ses bras et toucha son front.

**- Et merde ! Il est brûlant ! Où est Chopper ?**

**- Je suis là ! Amène-le dans mon cabinet !**

Zoro le porta alors comme une princesse et se dirigea vers le cabinet de Chopper. Il l'allongea sur le lit et Chopper l'examina.

**- Ce n'est pas bon, sa fièvre est monstrueuse.**

**- Mais, comment cela se fait-il ? Il avait pourtant l'air bien.**

**- Cela doit être dû à la fatigue et au stresse.**

**- Au stresse ?**

Pendant ce temps, Robin avait averti l'équipage de cet incident. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers le cabinet de Chopper mais Luffy arriva avant eux pour les empêcher d'entrer.

**- Luffy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Laisse-nous entrer !**

**- Luffy ! Nous voulons savoir comment va Sanji !**

**- Il ira très bien si vous ne le dérangez pas !**

**- C'est quoi ton problème ? Luffy tu...**

**- MON problème ? Je te ferai dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai refusé à Sanji de se reposer !**

**- Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

**- Non, mais tu l'as pensé !**

**- FERMEZ-LA !**

Zoro venait de sortir.

**- Vous croyez peut-être que c'est en vous disputant que Sanji ira mieux ?**

**- Il a raison Luffy, Nami.**

**- J'interdis quiconque d'entrer sans mon autorisation mis à part Zoro et Chopper. C'est compris ?**

**- Bien, puisque c'est un ordre du capitaine...**

Tout le monde retourna à ses activités exceptés Zoro et Luffy qui restèrent un bon moment sans bouger. Enfin, Zoro dédaigna prendre la parole :

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui crier dessus.**

**- Peut-être, mais je reste le capitaine de ce navire, non ?**

**- Oui, mais cela ne sert à rien si tu le regrettes plus tard.**

**- Je le sais, mais bon... Bref, prend soin de Sanji.**

**- Compte sur moi !**

Luffy s'en alla et Zoro retourna dans le cabinet de Chopper.

**- Comment va-t-il ?**

**- Rien n'a changé pour l'instant. Il faut être patient, mais cette nuit risque d'être glaciale et la meilleur chose pour le réchauffer, c'est la chaleur corporelle...**

**- Ben, toi tu as une fourrure, ça devrais faire l'affaire.**

**- Oui, mais je suis de garde avec Ussop ce soir. Donc, si on exclut Brook et Franky, il reste euh, Nami, Robin, Luffy et...**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je dormirai avec lui.**

**- Ouah, Zoro c'est trop cool de t'inquiéter pour Sanji alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous battre! *-***

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui !**

**- Hiiiii je... je retourne sur le pont pour aider Nami.**

**- Ouais, je t'appelle si besoin.**

**- Ou... oui, s'il-te-plaît.**

Chopper sortit, laissant Zoro seul. Il prit une chaise qu'il plaça près du lit pour s'y asseoir. Midi arriva et Zoro quitta le cabinet un moment pour aller dans la cuisine. Là, il vit tout le monde qui, apparemment, se demandait qui allait faire la cuisine. Luffy arriva après Zoro.

**- J'ai faim!**

Avait dit Luffy en entrant. Lui et Zoro s'attablèrent aux côtés de leurs compagnons. Luffy s'était assis en face de Nami qui, visiblement, ne s'était toujours pas remise de la dernière engueulade avec lui. Quelques secondes avaient suffi à Nami pour craquer. Une veine était visible sur son front, Luffy n'avait encore rien fait mais cela l'énervait pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

**- Tu as faim Luffy, alors bouffe ça!**

Nami lui balança une assiette de ragoût en pleine figure. Tous regardèrent la scène sans pour autant broncher. Elle se leva illico pour se diriger vers la sortie. Luffy ne comprit rien, il prit l'assiette pour manger ce qu'il y restait.

**- Mmh, c'est trop bon!**

Nami s'arrêta nette.

**- Qui a fait la cuisine?**

Demanda Luffy. Chopper et Ussop se mirent à pointer Nami du doigt puis ce fut au tour de Franky et de Brook. Robin se prêta aussi au jeu, un ricanement aux lèvres. Nami se retourna brusquement se sentant trop visée.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez me pointer du doigt !**

S'exclama-t-elle les joues rouges.

**- Oh! C'est toi, Nami, qui as cuisiné?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si c'est moi ?**

Dit-elle en détournant de la tête.

**- Ben, je ne sais pas. C'est bon, c'est tout!**

Répondit Luffy avecun énorme sourire aux lèvres.

**- Rrrrh.**

Elle sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

**- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nami ?**

**- Je ne suis pas sûre...**

Lança Robin un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres.

**- ?**

**- Ah! Chopper, Sanji ?**

**- Oui! je lui ai préparé une soupe médicale!**

Ce fut à Zoro de sortir pour retourner dans le cabinet de Chopper. Il déposa la soupe sur la table de chevet et alla dans sa chambre récupérer de quoi nettoyer les lames de ses sabres. Puis, il retourna auprès de Sanji. Les heures passaient et Sanji ne se réveillait toujours pas. De temps en temps, Chopper revenait pour l'examiner. Cependant depuis le matin, c'était toujours la même chose, sa fièvre ne baissait pas. Ce fut ce que Chopper dit à chacune de ses visites. Plus tard, ce fut au tour de Luffy d'entrer. Il demanda comment allait Sanji et discuta un peu avec Zoro avant de repartir.  
>Le soir venu, Chopper remplaça Zoro pour que celui-ci aille prendre un bain. Après cela, il retourna dans le cabinet, prit le bol de soupe qui était maintenant froid, puis alla dans la cuisine où il croisa Nami faisant la vaisselle.<p>

**- Oh, tient ! Tu sais faire autre chose que la navigation...**

**- LA FERME !**

Zoro l'aida à essuyer la vaisselle et tenta quelque chose :

**- Nami...**

**- Hum... ?**

**- Tu en veux à Luffy ?**

**- Hum...un peu...**

**- Tu le détestes ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

**- Alors, tu l'aimes ?**

**- Hein ? Seu...seulement en tant qu'ami.**

**- Je vois...bon, tu m'aides ?**

**- A faire... ?**

**- Une soupe.**

Elle soupira.

**- D'accord, mais ça fera...**

**- Non ! Tu m'aides et c'est tout !**

Nami bouda durant toute la préparation de la soupe mais elle aida Zoro jusqu'au bout. Entre temps, Chopper entra avec les herbes médicinales qu'il ajouta au bol de soupe mis à part pour Sanji. Nami alla chercher tout le monde pour le dîner alors que Zoro, lui, ressortit avec le bol suivi de Chopper, puis arrivés dans la cabine, ils discutèrent un peu.

**- Chopper ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je... je voudrais te remercier...**

**- Pour Sanji ? Ben, tu sais je suis là pour ça.**

**- Non vraiment merci, tu mérites vraiment ton poste de Docteur.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir que tu me dises ça !**

Dit-il en se dandinant sur sa chaise. Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que Chopper ne descende de sa chaise s'apprêtant à partir.

**- Bon, j'y vais, la journée m'a fatigué. Occupe-toi bien de Sanji, cette nuit, assure-toi qu'il ne prenne pas froid, ok ?**

**- Hum...**

**- Sur ce, je te dis à demain !**

**- Ouais !**

Chopper sortit et Zoro se retrouva dorénavant seul avec Sanji jusqu'au lendemain.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Il était aussi l'heure pour Zorro de dormir, la journée a été longue. Il s'installa alors auprès de Sanji pour le réchauffer. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Zorro senti un poids sur son torse, il devina tout de suite que c'était son "protégé" qui y avait posé sa tête. Le sommeil emporta rapidement Zorro mais pendant la nuit, quelque chose le réveilla, c'était Sanji, qui apparemment, était réveillé et qui avait quitté le lit en fixant le dit Marimo.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi je dors avec toi ? **

**- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? **

**- ... **

**- Attends-moi là, je reviens **

**- Je retourne sur mon lit **

**- J'ai dis, tu attends là ! **

**- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! **

**- ...Très bien, fais comme tu veux **

Zorro sortit suivit de Sanji qui alla directement dans la cabine des garçons. Compte à Zorro, il alla dans la cuisine où il réchauffa la soupe avec les herbes médicinales pour ensuite l'emmener à Sanji.

**- Tiens ! Mange ! **

Sanji fixa Zorro n'osant pas prendre le bol de soupe

**- Quoi ? (soupir) Nami m'a aidée, là, ça t'rassures ? **

**- Nami ? **

**- Oui Nami, aller mange ! **

**- Ok c'est bon ! **

Sanji, pris le bol et mangea tranquillement, il termina tout et redonna le bol à Zorro,

qui le pris et alla dans la cuisine pour le laver puis il retourna voir Sanji qui était déjà allonger, mais, à priori, il gelait, Zorro s'approcha de lui

**- Tu as froid ? **

**- Peut-être! **

**- Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je dormais avec toi **

**- La ferme, je n'ai pas froid **

**- Comme tu veux! **

Zorro s'allongea sur son lit les minutes passent mais bientôt il ne supportait plus t'entendre les claquements des dents de Sanji tellement il avait froid, alors il descendit de son lit. Il se posta en face de celui du coq puis sans demander permission, il le porta comme une princesse pour l'emmener dans le cabinet de Chopper bien qu'il protesta et tambourina sur le torse de Zorro pendant tout le trajet. Il le déposa sur le lit pour ensuite se glisser sous la couverture à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras musclé, Sanji arrêta net de trembler de froid.

POV Sanji

Ça fait bizarre de sentir son torse contre mon dos mais d'une certaine manière c'est... agréable. Je peux sentir ses battements de cœur, ils ont une cadence quelque peu rapide. Ça m'énerve! Ça me brûle partout où sa peau frôle la mien, je sens son odeur à plein nez et je ressens une chaleur un peu trop embarrassante! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'aimerais... que cela ne s'arrête jamais... Je voudrais entendre ta voix, voir si elle me bercera vers un sommeil profond.

**- C'est juste pour ce soir! **

**- Je sais, dors maintenant! **

Fin POV Sanji

Un magnifique et éphémère panorama se fond dans l'atmosphère de la nuit. L'ambiance d'un sommeil profond et d'un sourire discret se dissipa jusqu'au lever du jour. Le lendemain, quand Sanji se réveilla, Zorro n'était plus là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Chopper.

**- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? **

**- Hum...bien **

**- Tu as bien dormi ? **

**- Oui très bien [Malheureusement] **

**- Tant mieux **

Chopper examina Sanji

**- Oh ta fièvre a bien baissé **

**- Ma fièvre ? **

**- Oui, tu as fais un malaise hier et tu t'es retrouvé avec une fièvre monstrueuse **

**- C'est bizarre je me sentais bien pourtant ! **

**- Je pense que cela a été dû au surmenage, il faudrait que t'apprenne à te reposer ! **

**- D'accord Docteur Chopper... Merci ! **

**- Mais qu'est-ce- que tu racontes je ne suis pas du tout flatté, mais il n'y pas qu'à moi que tu dois des remercîments ! **

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Sanji ne relâche un soupir.

**- C'est bon j'ai compris j'irais le voir ! **

**- Bien cela me rassure, il le mérite vraiment tu sais ? **

**- Pff ! **

**- Aller viens tout le monde t'attends dans la cuisine **

Sur le chemin

**- Mais alors qu'est- ce qu'il a fait Zorro ? **

**- Hé bien, il est resté à ton chevet pendant des heures, il t'a fait la soupe 2 fois et surtout, c'est lui qui s'est le plus inquiété **

**- Zoro s'est inquiété pour moi ? [pourquoi est ce que cela me rend heureux ?]**

**- Oui, tu ne me crois pas ? **

**- Euh... je ne sais pas... quoi penser **

Ils arrivent enfin à la cuisine, là, tout le monde s'y trouvait, tous étaient content de revoir leur cuistot mais certaine personnes manquent à l'appel.

**- Où est Nami-san ? **

**- Elle fait le cuire des croissants au four avec Zorro **

**- Zoro ? [alors ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir c'était vrai, Nami l'a vraiment aidée] **

**- Yohohohoho! T'es en train de te faire piquer Nami! **

**- C'est pas... ce n'est pas Nami qu'on est en train de me piquer **

Sanji traversa la salle à manger pour aller dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous les deux bel et bien là, en train d'enfourner les croissants.

**- Oh Sanji-kun, tu as l'air d'aller mieux **

**- Oui, je vais très bien, merci de t'inquiéter **

Sanji avait répondu d'un ton sec, ce qui réveilla l'étonnement de Nami

**- Sanji-kun ? **

**- Désolé de vous dérangez [je vais prendre une douche, ça va me calmer] **

Sanji s'en alla à grand pas vers la sortie, puis, se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain trop énervé.

**- Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris **

**- Il a peut être cru quelque... **

**- Hein ? mais on ne faisait rien de mal, on attendait devant le four c'est tout, je ne vois pas le mal à ça, n'est-ce pas Zorro...Zorro ?**

Zorro n'était plus dans la cuisine, il venait d'en sortir

POV Zorro

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à ce Love-Cook de partir comme ça et puis, franchement, avoir parlé comme ça à Nami, il doit vraiment avoir un problème. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il est bizarre comme ça, ce pourrait-il qu'il l'à découvert ? Ou c'est juste de la jalousie à cause de Nami ? Non, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas crié dessus...et merde, il va me tuer, me détester, qu'est ce que je dois faire, me calmer, je dois d'abord me calmer...

FIN POV Zorro

Zorro se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y faire une sieste, pendant ce temps, Sanji était en train de prendre son bain vu qu'il n'en avait pas prit durant une journée entière.

10h arrive et Sanji sorti de son bain.

**- Merde! J'n'ai pas de linge de rechange **

Il s'entoura d'une serviette à la taille et s'en mit une autre sur les épaules à cause des ses cheveux mouillé. Il sortit directement en direction de la cabine des garçons là où tous ses vêtements s'y trouvent. Il marcha dans un long couloir dans lequel il y avait les portes d'entrées de différentes pièces. Quand Zorro en sort de l'une d'entre elles juste au passage de Sanji, leurs regards se croisèrent, Sanji arrêta sa marche tandis que Zorro le fixait. Il était torse nu et en sueur, ben oui, il faisait de la musculation dans une pièce, Sanji le fixait aussi, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Zorro prenne la parole.

**- Pourquoi tu te promènes à moitié nu comme ça [il a juste des serviettes sur lui], je te rappel qu'en se rapproche d'une île hibernal, surtout que tu es du genre frileux **

**- Je sais mais il faut bien que je m'habille aussi **

**- Mouais... **

Sanji reprit sa marche suivit de près par Zorro, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Puis le cuistot ouvrit un grand placard pour y prendre un de ses uniforme quotidien, Zorro était derrière lui, juste derrière lui, son torse était à quelque millimètre du dos de Sanji, il était en train, lui aussi, de récupérer des vêtements à lui dans son compartiment respectif se trouvant juste au dessus de celui du cuistot.

**- Tu sens la sueur à plein nez! **

**- Ben s'n'est pas pour rien que j'vais prendre un bain! **

**- Tch! **

Le coq se faufila en dehors de "l'emprise" du Marimo se mettant dos à lui, dont quelque centimètre les séparait.

**- Je... enfin je veux dire euh... Merci **

**- o_Ô **

**- A... apparemment enfin d'après Chopper je... je te dois des remerciements donc... **

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à le faire **

**- Je l'ai promis à Chopper [Enfin je crois] et puis... toi non plus tu n'étais pas obligé de te forcé **

**- Je n'me suis pas forcé **

**- Alors... tu devais avoir une bonne raison » dit- il on rigolant bêtement**

**- Oui j'en ai bien une **

**- Ah... Elle doit vraiment être une très bonne raison pour que tu t'oblige à t'inquiéter pour moi... Enfin je veux dire » dit- il on se força à rire bêtement « Ben de toute façon je m'en fiche... **

Tout deux se tût, puis au bout quelques secondes, qui en paru une éternité, Zorro se dirigea, sans un mot, vers la sortie.

**- [Qu'est c'que j'raconte je... je veux savoir, je veux tout savoir... pourquoi?, Qu'est c'qu'il m'a fais?] **

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

POV Zoro

Je finis de prendre mon bain, me change et sors de la pièce. Là, je vois Sanji adossé au mur. Il est pensif et ne semble pas me remarquer. Je fais un bruit de ronflement histoire d'éveiller son attention sur moi, à peine a-t-il posé le regard sur moi qu'il l'a déjà baissé. Il s'avance devant moi entament le long couloir, je le suis de près. Nous arrivons dans la cabine des garçons, le cuistot y jette un œil avant d'entrer, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne. Il referme la porte derrière moi, puis il s'avance au milieu de la pièce et s'allonge au sol. Un long moment passe durant lequel le cuistot soupire un peu trop à mon goût.

**- Tu m'as amené jusqu'ici pour te regarder t'emmerder ?**

**- Est-ce que cela serait trop de te demander de tout me dire ?**

**- Te dire quoi ?**

**- Tu as commencé tu termines !**

**- ...**

**- Je veux dire...**

Il se redresse.

**- Il y a quelques jours, tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un et j'aimerais savoir de qui !**

Je m'assois sur le sol et soupire à mon tour

**- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. Mais... si ça peut te rassurer, la personne dont je suis amoureux n'est pas celle à qui tu penses !**

**- Et je pense à qui ?**

**- Bonne question !**

**- Allez, dit le moi directement. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu commences, tu termines !**

**- Toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire juste parce que tu me le demandes ?**

**- Mmh... et si je citais des noms ?**

Je soupire.

**- Va faire ta cuisine au lieu de m'emmerder avec ça !**

Dis-je en me relevant.

**- Tch, mauvais joueur!**

Il se relève et se dirige vers la porte.

**- Hey, Love-cook !**

**- Hum ?**

**- Met-toi quelque chose sur le dos !**

**- Je ne me rappelle pas que ma mère faisait partie de l'équipage.**

Il fait demi tour pour se diriger vers les placards. Il l'ouvre, prend son manteau et me balance le mien.

**- Et puis, c'est toi qui me dis ça!**

Il quitte la pièce tout en enfilant son manteau.

FIN POV ZORRO

Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine dans la ferme intention de préparer quelque chose de réchauffant pour ses nakamas. Quand à Zoro, lui, il resta quelques minutes dans la cabine des garçons un certain sourire fixé sur le visage.

12h30 arriva et Sanji appela les autres. Luffy arriva le premier suivi de Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Robin et Nami. Une fois tout le monde installé, Sanji déposa les plats sur la table. Ce fut à ce moment que Zoro entra à son tour.

**- Et bien, quel mauvais timing!**

**- Tu m'excuseras mais...**

**- C'est ma faute!**

Une certaine personne apparut derrière Zoro, le bras gauche reposant sur l'épaule gauche de Zoro il dit de son geste habituel :

**- Yo petit frère, comment ça va?**

Puis, il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Zoro avant de décocher un sourire heureux.

**- Ace !**

Luffy sauta de sa chaise avant d'étirer ses bras, de les attacher autour de Zoro et Ace et de se laisser revenir.

**- Non ! Luffy tu...**

Celui-ci se heurta à Zoro avant d'entourer aussi de ses jambes Zoro et Ace.

**- Luffy tu es mort ! Lâche-moi!**

**- Naaannn!**

**- Comment ça non ? Je n'ai rien à voir la dedans ! Dans tout les sens du terme.**

**- Un vrai sandwich humain ses trois là !**

**- Ace qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**- Je passais par là et, comme j'ai vu que vous étiez en difficultés, je suis venu vous aider. Mais apparemment, vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui se passe dehors... des marines !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Vous êtes encerclés par la Marine, mais vous n'avez pas du le remarquer à cause du brouillard !**

**- Quel brouillard ?**

**- Il s'est épaissi en quelques secondes.**

**- Il... il a raison!**

**- Alors les amis, ça vous dit de vous amuser avec moi?**

Luffy se détacha d'Ace et de Zoro avant de faire craquer ses doigts.

**- Et comment !**

Tout les quatre sortirent de la cuisine descendant sur le pont.

**- Sanji, Zoro, Ace ! Ça vous dit de faire un défi sur celui qui en massacrera le plus ?**

**- Intéressant. Je suis partant!**

**- Aucune importance, tant que je peux me défouler autant que je veux !**

**- Ça va être, comme qui dirait,... amusant !**

**- 1 points par Marine et 10 par navire, ça vous va ?**

**- Celui qui gagnera aura le droit à un festin de roi !**

**- Et celui qui perdra fera la vaisselle pendant deux semaines !**

**- La vaisselle ne me concerne pas vraiment !**

**- Tu n'auras cas rester pour les deux semaines !**

**- Pour ça, il faudrait que je perde !**

Celui-ci sauta part dessus bord atterrissant sur sa barque.

**- Hey le cuistot, je t'emmène?**

L'interpellé regarda par-dessus bord.

**- En quel honneur?**

**- Je te dois bien ça, pour le festin de roi que tu me feras!**

**- On va voir ça!**

Sanji sauta alors sur la barque d'Ace, celui-ci utilisa son pouvoir comme substitut pour le moteur. Ace fit passer la barque près d'un navire où Sanji sauta, atterrissant sur le pont, remerciant Ace au passage. Il continua son chemin vers un autre navire. Quand à Luffy, il utilisa ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon pour aborder les navires, emportant Zoro avec lui, qui lui, ne manqua pas de s'écrabouiller comme une crêpe sur la coque d'un navire. Les cris des marines se faisaient entendre de partout, tous éjectés dans le ciel et retombant sur le pont ou dans la mer. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji avaient accosté de simples navires alors que Ace, après avoir envoyé balader plusieurs marines sur différents navires, avait abordé celui d'un certain contre-amiral. Il s'y aventura avec la plus grande des discrétions pour éviter de se faire repérer. Il connaissait quasiment par cœur le plan des navires des marines et savait que toutes les personnes gradées étaient installées dans une certaine pièce. D'ailleursx Ace entra dans cette pièce en particulier, puis, une voie masculine se fit entendre.

**- Vous commencez vraiment à me les casser, les D !**

**- Je savais bien que ça sentais le mâle part ici ! Smoky.**

De la fumée apparut autour du contre-amiral Smoker allant plaquer Ace sur le mur. Puis Smoky se rapprocha de celui-ci, posa son avant bras sur le mur et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

**- Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?**

**- De 1, je trouve cela frustrant que tu ne sois même pas capable de me plaquer toi-même contre le mur. De 2, oui tu me l'as dit mais le fait de te voir torse nu et en colère ça... m'excite!**

**- De 3, ce n'est pas très équitable de t'exciter tout seul !**

**- De 4, un pirate et un marine ne sont pas faits pour être équitable !**

**- Et de 5...**

Smoker retira sa fumée, attrapa le bras de Hiken no Ace et le balança violemment sur le lit non loin de là. Il s'avança d'une démarche féline, se mit à califourchon sur sa proie, comme pour montrer sa dominance, et retint celle-ci par les poignets.

**- Je prends plus de plaisir à te plaquer sur le lit que sur le mur !**

**- Embrasse-moi !**

Nos deux amants, partageant un amour interdit, s'embrassèrent fougueusement progressant de plus en plus vers l'embrassement de leurs corps. Quelque instant plus tard, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

**- Smoky, je... je tiens à mon... cul !**

**- Tu renonces à mes coups de reins pour... pouvoir encore marcher sur tes deux jambes après ça ?**

**- Ha! Hn... ok, je... j'ai rien... haa hm!... dit!**

**- Rassure-toi, Hiken no Ace.**

Smoker enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant, s'enfonçant profondément en lui.

**- Je ne te... ferais... jamais souffrir !**

**- Bordel ! Tu es le seul... homme ! Haaa ! Capable de me donner autant de... plaisir, le seul à... m'aimer, comme tu le fais, et le seul... à me faire ressentir autant de... choses à la fois ! Alors... pour moi à aucun moment tu... tu me feras souffrir ! Parce que... putain c'est trop bon !**

**- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas... ce que tu voulais dire à la fin ?**

**- Non, je...**

**- ...Arrête plutôt de parler**

Le contre-amiral déposa ses lèvres intensément sur celles de son amant, bien que celui-ci eut du mal à y prendre part. Il était plus occupé à lutter pour ne pas mordre la lèvre de son dominant à cause des douloureux plaisirs qu'il lui procurait.

**- Smoker, je...!**

Il ne suffit de rien de plus pour que nos deux amants vinrent à l'union, se déversant, l'un sur leurs torses et l'autre à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

Dehors, c'était aussi l'excitation, une excitation combative amenant à une pagaille pas possible entre les navires des marines. Le brouillard s'était quelque peu dissipé, le défi semblait toucher à sa fin et nos concurrents retournaient sur le Sunny Go avec un légère retard du côté de Portgas D. Ace. Celui-ci était encore en compagnie de son Smoker, habillé, prêt à repartir sur le navire de son petit frère.

**- Je ne vais pas pourvoir m'asseoir pendant un moment !**

**- C'est le prix à payer !**

**- Un prix qui ne serrait pas si douloureux si tu apprenais la douceur !**

**- Une douceur que j'aurais usée si tu n'arrêtais pas de me provoquer toutes les deux minutes avec tes gémissements !**

**- Monsieur ne sait pas se contrôler à la vue de mon corps ?**

**- Tu as tout compris, c'est comme toi qui en veux toujours plus à la vue du mien !**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**- Contre-amiral Smoker, il y a un gros problème !**

**- Qui y a-t-il Tashigi ?**

**- Les navires qui nous voisinaient ont été détruits !**

**- Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous m'informez de ça !**

**- Je suis désolée mais, le brouillard nous a coupé toutes les communications !**

**- Sauvez les rescapés ! J'arrive dans deux minutes !**

**- Très bien, contre-amiral Smoker!**

Smoker se retourna vers son amant.

**- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien à voir la-dedans !**

**- Euh... je ne te promets rien!**

**- Faudrait peut-être que tu commences à craindre notre prochaine rencontre !**

**- J'allais m'excuser pour ça ! Ou pas ^^**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te ligoter et de t'enfermer ici !**

Hiken no Ace déposa son front sur celui du marine. Il était face à lui assis sur ses genoux.

**- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, tant que tu es 24h/24 à ma disposition, toi et ton corps d'athlète !**

Ils s'embrassèrent se laissant retomber sur le lit. Les mains de Smoker glissèrent le long du dos de Portgas D. Ace s'arrêtant sur son fessier.

**- J'y penserais !**

**- Je l'espère mais pour l'instant il faut que j'y aille !**

Dit-t-il en s'écartant du magnifique corps sur lequel il reposait.

**- Toi aussi tu dois y aller !**

**- Et c'est un hors la loi qui me dit ça !**

**- Smoky ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je t'aime !**

**- ... Allez, dégage de mon navire !**

Dit-t-il en le poussant vers la fenêtre et, juste avant que celui-ci ne saute, lui dit en chuchotant :

**- Moi aussi je t'aime...**

Sur le Sunny Go :

**- Désolé. Je suis en retard ?**

**- Et comment ?**

**- Les navires sont tous détruits ! Où étais-tu passé ?**

**- Hum... il en restait un autre un peu plus loin !**

**- Je vois.**

**- ... Bon et si on passait aux résultats ?**

20 minutes plus tard.

**- Haaa ! Je suis affamé en pensant au festin de roi qui m'attend !**

**- Et toi Marimo ? Tu te sens comment en pensant aux deux semaines de vaisselle qui t'attendent ?**

Tous éclatèrent de rire, à l'intérieur de la salle à manger. Ace décida alors de rester un peu plus longtemps.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Encore et toujours, merci Akirafye Pour ta correction sur ce chapitre ! ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici une semaine qu'Ace était arrivé sur le Sunny Go, une semaine... il lui aura suffi d'une semaine pour tout comprendre... oui il avait tout compris, il pensait au début que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours mais c'était belle et bien ça ! Mais quoi ? Ben ça ! C'était quoi ça ? Ben c'était ça, vous savez... ça ! o_Ô Oui bon, j'arrête !  
>Hiken no Ace, ne pouvant plus garder ça pour lui, essaya de savoir si son petit frère était au courant et s'il l'avait, lui aussi, remarqué. Alors que celui-ci était en train de s'amuser avec Ussop et Franky sur le pont. Il l'intercepta avec discrétion :<p>

**- Psss, Luffy !**

**- Hein ? Ah ! Ace !**

**- Chuuuut, vient. Je dois te parler d'un truc!**

Vous allez peut-être me demander pourquoi Ace était obligé d'appeler Luffy avec discrétion et bien c'était tout simplement pour... le fun ! Passons !... Luffy et Ace se retrouvèrent donc dans une pièce reculée du Navire.

**- Voilà Luffy, je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire mais...**

**- Question ! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Sanji et Zoro ?**

**- Hein ? Oui ! C'est ça... Comment sais-tu ? T'as remarqué, toi aussi ?**

**- Euh... remarqué quoi?**

**- =_=... Luffy si tu me poses cette question c'est que tu as remarqué quelque chose avec ces deux-là, non ?**

**- Euh... peut-être...**

**- ... [ Bon je n'ai rien à perdre, puisqu'il ne sait pas mentir ! ] Écoute petit frère...**

**- Ace, je suis désolé mais... je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant !**

**- ... je vois, c'est... ce n'est pas grave, je... je comprends! [ Je comprends rien, non ]**

Ace entama le chemin vers la sortie jusqu'aux escaliers lorsque Luffy l'interpella.

**- Ace ! Si jamais tu as découvert ce que je pense, s'il te plaît...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien, je ne ferai rien.**

**- Merci !**

**- Bon allez, vient, on remonte !**

Ace reprit sa marche quand Sanji apparut dans son champ de vision, portant un carton contenant il ne savait quoi. Ils se heurtèrent accidentellement le carton quittant les bras du cuistot.

**- [ Mince ! Les bouteilles de vins ! ] Luffy rattrape le carton !**

**- Hein ? Quel carton ?**

**- Y a de la viande dedans!**

Luffy attrapa alors le carton au quart de tour pour ensuite ouvrir, sans gêne, le carton.

**- C'est de la viande ça ?**

**- Non ! Ce sont des bouteilles de vins. Désolé Luffy mais, sinon, tu ne les aurais pas rattraper à temps !**

**- Dit Sanji, je peux en prendre une ?**

**- Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?**

**- La donner à Zoro !**

**- Non !**

**- Dit-il d'un ton tranchant !**

**- La ramène pas Hiken no Ace, j'ai déjà dit à Zo... enfin je veux dire : au Marimo qu'il n'y en n'avait plus ! Ça me fera des vacances de ne plus voir sa tronche toutes les 10 minutes dans ma cuisine pour que je lui donne son saké !**

**- Oui, mais tu achètes bien ce vin pour lui ?**

**- Oui ! Enfin non par forcément !**

**- Bon alors, et si c'était moi qui te demandais une bouteille de vin tu me le donnerais ?**

**- Ben, si je suis sûr que tu ne le donneras pas à Z...au Marimo alors oui !**

**- Alors il n'est pas préférable de te dire que c'est mon intention !**

**- Oui !**

**- Je pourrais...**

**- Non !**

**- Dit-il encore d'un ton tranchant!**

Sanji soupira.

**- Si vous voulez, ce soir, nous ferons une soirée entre mec autour d'une bouteille de vin !**

**- Pas seulement une, ça ne suffira pas !**

**- Oui, bon, c'était une façon de parler !**

**- Génial ! Je vais prévenir les autres !**

**- Luffy ! Je te rappelle que tu es mineur !**

**- Et alors ?**

**- ... c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas je le surveillerai !**

**- Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec Nami-san !**

Ainsi, le soir même, tous arrivèrent chacun leur tour sur le pont, près du mat. Il ne manquait plus que Luffy et Zoro.

**- C'est bizarre que Zoro ne soit pas encore là ! C'est pas lui l'alcolo ?**

**- Ben, il s'est peut-être endormi quelque part !**

**- Ussop ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Ben, Luffy a insisté pour que je vienne !**

**- Tu restes mais tu ne bois pas, ok ?**

**- Oui ! Chef !**

**- Luffy, tu peux aller voir Zoro ?**

**- Haaaiiiiii !**

**- Non, laisse Luffy, j'y vais !**

**- Oki !**

Quelque instant plus tard, Ace revint auprès de Luffy et des autres, se frottant les bras comme pour effacer un frisson désagréable.

**- Luffy, ton bretteur est flippant ! Il.. il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir !**

**- Et c'est tout ?**

**- Tu veux que je te disse exactement ce qu'il a dit ? Ça risque de ne pas être jolie jolie !**

**- Euh... si c'est ça, alors, sans façon !**

Ace passa près de Sanji. Il se pencha à son oreille droite avant de lui chuchoter:

**- Il a besoin de toi !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Va le voir !**

**- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?**

**- C'est du sérieux, alors, arrête ton baratin et va nous le chercher !**

**- ... Tch !**

Le cuistot se leva, plongea les mains dans ses poches et entama le chemin vers la cabine des garçons.

**- Sanji ! Tu vas où ?**

**- Régler quelque chose... d'important !**

Pov Sanji

Je sens déjà une étrange atmosphère en traversant le couloir, quelque chose pèse dans l'air. J'arrive en face de la porte d'entrée de la cabine des garçons, quelque chose émane de l'intérieur, je peux comprendre les frissons qu'a eus Ace. Je me surprends même en train d'avaler ma salive avant de poser ma main sur la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. La pièce est sombre, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ou peut-être ne l'ai-je jamais remarqué ?... Où peut-il bien être ? Je sens sa présence, se fondre dans la pénombre, intensément présente dans chaque recoins de la pièce.

Je risque un pas à l'intérieur, puis un second, jusqu'à me retrouver au milieu du champ de bataille. Je sens un courant d'air à ma droite puis un autre à ma gauche, que se passe-t-il dans cette pièce ? Quelque chose me frôle le bras, comme une peau en sueur puis il y a un grand fracas. Je comprends très vite que la porte s'est refermée, je me sens piégé maintenant. Quelque chose se pose sur mon dos, ça semble être une main, elle me pousse violemment devant. J'atterris sur quelque chose de douillé... c'est le canapé. Je me retourne vivement sur le dos, je sens quelque chose sur moi, un poids, un corps... un corps taillé et en sueur. Je tends les bras vers un torse musclé avant de plonger mes yeux dans deux pupilles rouge sang. Dans la nuit, je perçois un sourire sadique, les pupilles se rapprochent jusqu'à sentir un souffle sur mon visage. Elles sont si proche, c'est frustrant de les savoir à quelques centimètres des miennes, je les désire. Elles me désirent, mais pourtant, je les sens hésiter.

**- C'est bien la première fois que je te sens hésiter.**

Dis-je d'une voix chuchotée. Je l'ai vexé on dirait, ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes. Maladroitement, je lui offre une danse entre ma langue et la sienne. L'oxygène manquant, nous nous retirons devant le désir qui, quand il a eu ce qu'il veut, n'en redemande plus. Nous voulons tous les deux suivre ce désir. Ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes, elles sont plus humides, plus préparées à en avoir plus, plus longtemps. Une main froide se glisse sous ma chemise, des frissons me parcourent. Je stoppe cette main trop baladeuse avant quel ne se retire elle-même.

Un rayon de lumière, scintillant la beauté de la lune, vient éclairer nos deux visages masqués par la nuit, balayer la pièce du sombre noir et pesant. Ma main vient frôler la joue de mon vis-à-vis, je le regarde comme s'il était quelque chose de magnifique, qui brille car je suis là. Son regard exprime tristesse, une tristesse à la recherche d'un pardon pour des choses précises et importantes à ses yeux. Ses pupilles ne sont plus celles d'un démon, elles sont celles que je vois tous les jours, celles qui me font rêver. Son visage descend au creux de mon cou. Je l'entends marmonner des pardons, je ne veux pas les accepter, je n'accepte pas ce qui n'est rien. Tes pardons ne sont rien. Tu te pardonnes toi-même d'être comme ça alors que, moi, je t'aime comme tu es en ce moment, comme tu seras toujours...

**- Les autres nous attendent !**

**- Hum...**

Plus tard, je reviens près de mes amis, traînant par la main quelqu'un qui m'ait précieux. Rien n'est encore résolu, rien n'est encore comme je le souhaitais, mais un jour je pourrai vraiment répondre à ses sentiments... mais, pour l'instant, je suis confus. Et pour l'instant, je peux le dire seulement pour moi... je t'aime...  
>Je laisse nos mains se séparer secrètement par une caresse sur la paume, j'attrape une bouteille de saké, et la lui jette.<p>

**- Reprend-toi Marimo!**

Fin Pov sanji

Le bretteur attrapa fermement la bouteille avant de relever la tête.

**- Saleté de cuistot !**

Marmonna-t-il.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Merci, merci Akirafye ! ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Sanji

Ça fait un moment que je suis en train de cuisiner en grelottant de partout, ne savant pas où se trouve mon manteau. Mes mains tiennent fermement le couteau que j'utilise pour couper les légumes verts, avant de les ajouter à ma soupe. Celle-ci sera prête dans quelques minutes. Je décide de repartir à la recherche de mon manteau avant de devenir un glaçon. Quelqu'un entre dans la cuisine, je relève la tête de ma marmite et c'est, là que je l'aperçois, lui. Ma conscience l'aurait royalement ignoré et mon inconscience l'aurait fixé comme une œuvre d'art. Je choisis de fixer ma marmite, trouvant cela plus normal. Quelque chose de familier et chaud est déposé sur mes épaules ensuite il y a eu quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Ses doigts fins sont venus prendre mon menton, pivotant ma tête vers la gauche. Je sens quelque chose d'humide et de doux sur mes lèvres après que son visage se soit rapproché du mien. Ses lèvres se séparent des miennes. Je me mets à le fixer, heureusement, la bouche seulement légèrement entre ouverte.

**- De rien...**

Il n'en ajoute pas plus et se retire de la cuisine. C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard que mes joues deviennent rouge, je me met à refixer la marmite avec plus d'intensité. Je suis comme tendu. J'enfile correctement mon manteau avant de relâche un soupir, puis, du bout des doigts, je frôle mes lèvres. Je sens encore la chaleur que les sienne ont laissée.  
>Plus tard, j'appelle tout le monde et chacun leur tour entrent dans la cuisine munis de leur manteau. Tous s'attablent à la table. Je sers tout le monde et m'assois à leur côté.<p>

**- Itadakimasu !**

Tous boivent une première gorgée avant de relâcher un soupir d'aise. Je souris content que ma soupe les réchauffe autant.

Fin Pov sanji

**- Nami-san quand est-ce que nous arrivons à l'île hivernal ?**

**- Euh... je pense d'ici demain après-midi !**

**- Nami ! Nami ! Est-ce que cette île a quelque chose de spécial ?**

**- Quelque chose de spécial ? Hum... je sais qu'il y a une légende sur la forêt qui s'y trouve, comme quoi il existerait un abominable homme des neiges !**

**- Cool, je vais l'apprivoiser !**

**- Je n'ai rien entendu !**

**- Tu as l'air bien calme Nami !**

**- Eh ? Ben, ça doit être le froid...**

**- Si c'est ça, alors c'est bien la première fois que je trouve quelque chose d'utile au froid !**

**- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !**

Dit-elle levant juste le poing, signe de son mécontentement.

- **À propos, c'est qui, qui est de garde ce soir ?**

**- Quel est le rapport ?**

**- Si je me souviens bien, c'est... M. Le cuistot !**

**- Robin-chan ! J'ai des frissons rien que de penser au vent glacial qui m'attend !**

**- Yohohohoho ! Pauvre Sanji-san !**

Le blond soupira, le repas du soir se termina dans la bonne humeur. Tous repartirent à leurs activités, tandis que Sanji resta débarrasser. Il n'était, en fait, pas seul dans la cuisine, il y avait aussi le bretteur. Celui-ci se leva, s'avança vers le cuistot, se trouvant en face de l'évier, et se colla à son dos avant de chuchoter à son oreille:

**- Je vais faire la vigie avec toi !**

**- C'est censé me rassurer ?**

**- Tu auras quelqu'un pour te réchauffer !**

**- Fait comme tu veux...**

Le cuistot termina la vaisselle. Il alla dans la cabine des garçons, une partie de l'équipage était déjà endormie. Il prit une couverture dans l'armoire, ressortit sur le pont et se trouva un coin tranquille dans la vigie, là où l'odeur du bretteur régnait. Il s'entoura de la couverture et attendit, scrutant quelques fois les environs du regard et luttant contre le sommeil.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, il fut secoué par quelqu'un.<p>

**- Sanji ! Réveille-toi !**

**- Hum... qu'est ce qui se passe ?... mince !**

Il se redressa illico.

**- Je me suis endormi!**

Il resserra la couverture autour de lui avant de plonger son regard dans celui du bretteur et de rester ainsi durant un temps presque indéterminé. Ils étaient sûrement en train de se parler sans... se parler !

**- Décidément, tu te prends, un peu trop, pour ma mère !**

Le bretteur soupira avant de s'asseoir à coté du cuistot et de reparler sans parler.

**- Je suis vraiment obligé ?**

**- Allez, approche !**

**- ...**

Quelque instant plus tard, le cuistot était entre les jambes de Zoro, celui-ci ayant les bras autour de sa taille et la tête sur son épaule.

**- [ C'est..., en quelque sorte, réchauffant ! ]... Merci.**

**- Ce n'est rien, je préfère être là qu'ailleurs, parce que... tu es là, toi.**

Sanji se laissa aller en s'adossant au torse du bretteur, déposant sa tête sur son épaule, le bretteur dut alors mettre sa tête sur celle du cuistot. Quelque instant plus tard, le cuisinier entendit comme de légers ronflements.

Pov Sanji

J'essaye de regarder en haut sans trop bouger ma tête, il est en train de dormir alors que c'est lui, tout à l'heure, qui m'a dit le contraire. Dernièrement, il n'arrête pas de, comme qui dirait, s'inquiéter pour moi et, en pensant à ça, je me sens étrangement heureux. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir dans ses bras comme la dernière fois, sentant ses battements de cœur contre mon dos. Tout ça, je veux le revivre, peut-être juste pour ce soir ou peut-être pour... toujours.  
>Je frôle sa main située au niveau de mon torse, même en dormant il arrive à me serrer autant dans ses bras. Cette main que j'ai tenue la dernière fois et qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas lâcher. Que nous arrive-t-il Zoro ? Ce sentiment que j'ai... est-il réciproque ou pas? J'aimerais qu'on essaye ensemble mais si jamais je me suis trompé. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière, peur que tu ne veuilles plus me prendre comme ça dans tes bras, juste comme ça sans aucune raison...<br>Bientôt, bientôt il fera jour, ainsi tout redeviendra comme avant, quand tu te réveilleras je ne serai sûrement plus là. Tu devineras que je serai dans la cuisine comme tous les matins, que je n'aurai pas fait d'exception parce que j'étais avec toi mais ce que tu ne sauras pas, c'est que j'ai hésité, comme quelqu'un qui était obligé de stopper un moment important de sa vie.  
>Je relève le regard vers l'horizon, je perçois un petit rayon orangé. Réveille-toi, mon Marimo, je voudrais tellement voir ce spectacle avec toi...<p>

**- Zoro, réveille-toi!**

Juste pour cette fois, j'aimerais t'appeler par ton prénom, te rendre l'appareil parce que tu l'as fait aussi tout à l'heure quand tu m'as réveillé. Fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, croit que cela vient d'un rêve en te réveillant, car je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je le voulais c'est tout.  
>Je t'entends grogner, je souris.<p>

**- Il fait déjà jour ?**

**- Regarde par toi-même !**

Progressivement le soleil se lève, nous regardons ensemble l'horizon. À peine je redresse mon dos que tu enfouis déjà ton visage dans mon cou. Je sens tes lèvres frôler ma peau, puis tu redresses la tête. Je pivote la mienne dans ta direction. Nous sommes si proche et une fois après avoir recommencé ce qui ne devrait pas être en nous, la lumière du soleil vient nous éblouir, je te souris dans cette lumière et m'éloigne.

**- Merci d'être resté !**

**- De rien, c'était juste... agréable!**

Je redescends alors sur le pont, sur l'escalier qui mène à la cuisine, je me retourne vers la vigie, tu as déjà commencé ton entraînement, reprenant ton regard blasé. Je souris et reprends, moi aussi, ma routine en direction de ma cuisine.  
>L'après-midi arrive rapidement, Zoro nous annonce de la vigie par le billet du microphone que l'île n'est plus très loin. J'entends la voix de Luffy derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois ses bras s'entourer autour de Nami, un sourire magistral aux lèvres, dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches. Je fixe le visage de Luffy à la recherche d'un sentiment, voir si cela lui fait quelque chose de particulier d'enlacer Nami comme ça. Il lui demande dans combien de temps nous arriverons sur l'île apparue dans notre champ de vision. Là encore, je ne fais pas attention à Nami, je ne sais même pas si elle a répondu. Je me dis que j'aimerais bien être une personne naïve comme mon capitaine. Je pourrais, moi aussi, enlacer Nami... ou Zoro, inconsciemment parce que tout le monde penserait que je suis un idiot et que mes actes ne sont pas dits provocants. Je crois que je ne me rends pas compte à quel point je fixe Luffy. Au bout d'un certain temps, je vois apparaître un voile noir descendre progressivement sur mon champ de vision, puis cette chose qui me cache les yeux me tire en arrière avant que ma tête ne heurte un torse musclé.<p>

**- Tu n'as pas fini de le fixer comme ça ?**

**- Je fixe qui je veux !**

**- Plus maintenant !**

Je retire sa main de mes yeux, complètement ahuri de ce qu'il vient de dire, puis je relève les yeux.

**- Plus maintenant ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

**- Laisse tomber ! Plus important, regarde la sorcière...**

**- ''La sorcière'' ? Tu veux que je t'en colle une ?**

**- Regarde, je te dit !**

Il fait pivoter ma tête en direction de Luffy, celui-ci enlace toujours Nami... Nami, je la regarde à son tour. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre sur son visage, son expression, elle... elle a les joues intensément rosées. Je suis comment dire... abasourdi.

**- Tu vois ! C'est moi ou, en quelque sorte, le fait de savoir que Nami a une quelconque attirance pour Luffy, te donne le... sourire ?**

**- Bah, oublie ! Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir...**

Il lâche tout contact physique avec moi avant de s'éloigner. Je le regarde partir, les cheveux au vent. Quelque chose me fait réfléchir dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne sais pas !..., tout ce que je sais c'est que cela me rend quelque peu... heureux.

Fin Pov Sanji.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

POV Sanji

Les flocons de neige ont commencé à tomber depuis maintenant quelques heures, le froid nous est tombé dessus d'un coup suivi d'un léger brouillard. Réunis dans la cuisine autour d'une bonne soupe chaude, nous sommes en train de décider quels membres resteront à garder le navire et ceux qui descendront sur l'île. La première chose à faire est de demander aux villageois, combien de temps le log pose m'est-il pour se recharger, pour cela je me porte, avec joie, volontaire pour descendre avec Nami ensuite nous reviendrons et, selon le laps de temps qu'il faudra, Nami décidera s'il est nécessaire que tout le monde descendent pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire avec au moins deux personnes condamnées à garder notre précieux navire.

Nous ne sommes maintenant plus qu'à 500m de l'île, je vois déjà Zoro accoudé à la rambarde près à jeter l'ancre une fois accosté. Il regarde droit devant lui, presque dans le vide, il ne regarde même pas vers l'île, l'horizon lui semble sûrement plus intéressante. Il semble heureux en pensant à quelque chose, cette chose qui lui tire un sourire à tomber par terre. Moi je suis à l'avant du bateau, adossé à la rambarde, non loin du gouvernail où se trouve Francky. Je ne m'en rends peut-être pas compte mais j'ai le regard fixé sur les lèvres du Marimo. Je les distingue malgré le brouillard, suivant chacune de ses respirations, sentant en même temps mes cheveux frôler ma joue gauche, bercé par le vent. Je mets un certain temps avant de réaliser que le Marimo me regarde et qu'il vient de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres comme une signification d'un quelconque désire. Ça plus le sourire à tomber par terre, ça fait réfléchir sur le... POURQUOI JE ROUGIS ?

- **Ça ne va pas Sanji ? Tu es tout rouge !**

**- Euh... Je vais bien !**

Nami donne chacune des instructions nécessaires avant d'accoster, je la regarde s'agiter pour que tout soit correct, faisant particulièrement attention à ce que fait Luffy, prête à trouver le moindre petit truc qui lui donnerait une raison de l'engueuler. À cause du brouillard il est difficile d'accoster mais finalement c'est chose faite sans trop de dégâts. En jetant un œil par-dessus bord, je crois apercevoir quelque chose ou peut-être bien quelqu'un, je me penche donc d'avantage, m'appuyant sur la rambarde en espérant y voir plus clair et effectivement il y a quelqu'un qui s'avance vers le bateau. Sans m'en rendre compte, je continue à me pencher, manquant de tomber, mais avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive, je sens un bras entourer ma taille et une main se refermer sur mon poignet. Je suis légèrement tiré en arrière, une main en l'air et mon bassin contre un autre. Puis au creux de mon oreille, juste au creux, j'entends sa voix.

**- Tu es vraiment imprudent quand tu veux, hein ?**

**- Je descends, il y a quelqu'un en bas, je vais lui demander pour le Log Pose !**

**- ...Je viens avec toi !**

**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire !**

**- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !**

Je me sens alors soulevé, avant de réaliser que Zoro me porte comme une princesse, il saute directement par-dessus la rambarde atterrissant sur une masse de neige. Il scrute l'horizon, je crois presque qu'il est en train de renifler l'air, puis, pour je ne sais quelle raison, sa tête ne bouge plus, il ne bouge plus. Je descends alors de ma propre initiative de ses bras, attendant qu'il réagisse. Je parle du fait de bouger ses bras, devenus totalement inutiles, surtout d u fait qu'il avait un petit peu l'air bête dans cette position, mais plus les secondes passent et plus je commence à flipper en mon fort intérieur. Je tente de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais aucune réaction. J'ai même essayé en susurrant au creux de son oreille, mais toujours rien. Je retente ma chance en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, rien. Je décide d'employer les grand moyens, je me pose bien en face de lui, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je remarque que, bizarrement, ses lèvres sont légèrement entre-ouvertes. Mais, quel cirque il fait ce Marimo quand il veut quelque chose. Je sens soudainement quelque chose venir droit sur nous, mais Zoro est plus rapide que moi. On atterrit un peu plus loin après que Zoro est esquivé la chose. Je remarque que le brouillard s'est méchamment épaissi. Je ne vois pas plus loin que moi-même, je ne sais même plus si je sens encore le bras de Zoro autour de ma taille.

**- Marimo !**

Je tente plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa voix familière me parvienne à l'oreille, mais, même approximativement, je ne sais pas où il est.

**- Bordel, Marimo !**

**- Même dans des moments pareils, tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom !**

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?**

**- Où est-ce que tu es ?**

**- Franchement, est-ce que ça t'avancerais que je te dise que je suis là, juste ici, près de toi ou loin de toi ?**

**- Est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer un petit peu ?**

**- Sanji ! Zoro ! Vous êtes là ?**

**- Chopper !**

**- Hey ! Les mecs, vous n'avez pas un truc pour enlever ce putain de brouillard ? Parce que ça commence franchement à me saouler ! J'ai moi-même essayé avec mes sabres mais c'est pas de la tarte !**

**- Euh... Si ! Luffy !**

**- Je m'en occupe !**

Fin POV Sanji

Celui-ci aspira ,une importante quantité d'air dans sa bouche avant que celle-ci ne devienne énorme, puis relâcha tout d'un coup. Le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu jusqu'à y voir un peu plus clair. La première chose que Zoro fit fut de chercher Sanji du regard mais rien,. C'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

**- Où... où est Sanji ?**

**- Zoro !**

L'interpellé se retourna vers Luffy, ils se regardèrent un long moment jusqu'à que le Marimo resserre les dents. Prononçant des injures, il se mit subitement à courir dans une quelconque direction, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

**- Zoro ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?**

**- Bon, moi aussi j'y vais !**

**- Luffy attend ! Il faut qu'on reste ensemble on ne sait pas...**

**- Nami ! Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens vite !**

**- ...Promis ?**

**- Promis !**

À son tour, Luffy disparu prenant un chemin différent de celui de Zoro.

Combien de temps c'était maintenant passé après que le capitaine et le vice-capitaine se soient aventuré dans la forêt et que le cuistot est, en quelque sorte, disparu ?

Il me semble que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et, entre temps, aucune nouvelle de leurs compagnons. Le Sunny Go était calme, horriblement calme, tous étaient réunis dans la salle qui offrait un magnifique aquarium sur toute la rondeur de la pièce. Tous essayaient de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire passer le temps et penser à autre chose, mais cela provoquait plus l'irritation au sein du groupe qu'autre chose. Surtout Nami, elle, n'arrivait pas à rester en place, faisant les cents pas et provocant un mal de tête à qui la suivait du regard. Au final, celle-ci se retira dans la chambre à coucher qu'elle partageait avec Robin. Personne n'ajouta un mot, la laissant partir, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Cependant dans la chambre, Nami manigança plutôt quelque chose, bien qu'une hésitation se lisait dans son regard. Elle était autre fois une voleuse, toute fois, elle l'était toujours. Elle put se faufiler hors du navire sans faire un bruit mais, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la rambarde, quelqu'un l'interpella.

**- Es-tu sûre que cela est une bonne idée ?**

Sans se retourner elle prit part à la discussion lancée par son ami avec une voix qui se voulait résolu.

**- Ce n'en est pas une mauvaise non plus !**

**- Pourquoi y aller toute seule ?**

**- ...Pour moi, c'est juste un caprice. Je ne veux impliquer personne !**

**- Que dira Luffy quand il saura que tu es partie à sa recherche ?**

**- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Après tout, c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui m'a promis de vite revenir !**

**- C'est juste, mais... il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Il reviendra et s'excusera auprès de toi comme il le fait toujours. Non ?**

**- Je le sais, c'est ce que je me répète sans arrêt, mais... mais c'est plus fort que moi !**

**- Alors, je serai là pour te retenir !**

Elle se retourna vers son compagnon, les larmes aux yeux, ne savant plus quoi faire. Son vis-à-vis se rapprocha alors d'elle avant qu'elle ne trouve réconfort dans ses bras.

**- Aligato... Chopper...**

**- Ce n'est rien Nami. Rentrons maintenant, il fait froid !**

**- Hai...**

Alors que la nuit était calme et que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce silence, un cri soudain se fit entendre se rapprochant de plus en plus des deux membres de l'équipage. Ce cri leur était particulièrement familier puisque c'était celui de leur capitaine. Sa voix était comme celle d'une météorite jusqu'à l'explosion de l'autre côté du navire. Sauf que de l'autre côté du navire, il n'y avait rien, seulement de l'eau à perte de vue. À cette idée, la navigatrice n'hésita pas une seconde avant de plonger dans l'océan n'entendant plus les interdictions de Chopper sur la température trop basse de l'océan. Celle-ci fut prise d'une soudaine baisse de température mais luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir elle nagea de toutes ses forces et aussi vite qu'elle le put afin de pouvoir rattraper le capitaine qu'elle chérissait tant.

POV NAMI

Luffy, résiste encore un peu. Retient encore un peu plus ton souffle. Donne-moi une chance de te rattraper malgré le fait que tu me sembles si loin. Tend-moi la main, attrape celle que je te donne. Attrape-la, je t'en prie. De toutes mes forces, je bâts des jambes m'enfonçant vers les profondeurs. Je te vois juste en dessous de moi, je te vois, toi aussi, t'enfoncer vers le gouffre de l'océan. Tu as l'air épuisé, le corps amoché, parsemé de bleu et d'égratignures. Mon Dieu, Luffy que t'est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé sur cette île ? Je t'ai laissé partir. J'avais confiance en toi. Tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais très vite or Nous t'avons attendu toute l'après-midi, moi et le reste de l'équipage. Je t'en veux, je t'en veux énormément parce que par ta faute j'ai pleuré. J'ai eu peur de te perdre alors j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Chopper alors que j'ai toujours voulu vous montrer que je suis une femme forte, qui ne pleure pas pour rien. Luffy, je veux savoir, est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi si tu savais que j'ai pleuré en pensant ne plus jamais te revoir ? As-tu besoin de savoir à quel point tu comptes pour moi, dois-je te le dire, pour que tu ne m'abandonnes pas dans ce vaste océan glacial dans lequel tu me sembles loin et absent ? Je le veux, je le veux tellement fort que finalement je réussis à frôler ton visage. Je te regarde, je te contemple au milieu de l'océan, quelle sensation étrange ! J'ai l'impression de voler avec toi dans un ciel bleu, la même sensation que lorsque le Sunny Go s'envole à son tour dans les cieux mais plus douce. Avec mes bras je t'enlace et te garde près de moi. Je n'ai plus la force. Mon corps est trop faible alors avec toi et mon pardon, j'attends la suite des événements. Quelqu'un viendra-t- il nous sauver ou est-ce vraiment la fin pour nous deux ? Ma vision devient trouble et mes yeux ont pour seule volonté de se fermer sous le poids de mon impuissance. Que suis-je pour ne pas être capable de sauver mon capitaine... ?

Fin POV NAMI

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Merci encore à Akirafye ! ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

POV Chopper

**- Nami ! Nami !**

**- Luffy ! Arrête de la secouer comme ça !**

**- Chopper ! Elle... elle a bougé !**

**- Elle a dû reprendre conscience, elle va bien alors calme toi.**

**- Hum !**

Cela fait quelque temps que Luffy s'est réveillé en sursaut dans mon cabinet, la première chose qu'il a fait est de courir dans tous les sens ayant la rapidité de parcourir toutes les pièces du navire à la recherche Nami, finalement il l'a trouvé dans sa chambre, là, où moi-même, je me trouvais pour l'examiner. Luffy m'a demandé l'air paniqué si elle allait bien, je lui ai répondu qu'elle avait jute une légère baisse de température corporelle. Aussitôt, allongé près d'elle, il l'a entouré de ses bras puis, me regardant avec un air déterminé, il m'a demandé si maintenant elle irait beaucoup mieux. Je lui ai répondu que oui mais qu'il devait faire un peu moins de bruit pour laisser Nami se reposer tranquillement. Il s'est donc calmé mais, à peine au bout de 20 minutes, il a déjà repris ses agissements, trouvant le réveille de sa navigatrice trop long. Il s'est donc mis à la secouer dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille rapidement et qu'elle ne soit pas morte ou quelque chose du genre.

**- Luffy...**

**- Nami ! Tu es vivante !**

**- Luffy... est-ce que...**

**- Oui ?**

**- TU POURRAIS ARRÊTER DE ME SECOUER COMME ÇA ?**

**- Mais euh ! Moi je suis heureux que tu sois toujours en vie !**

**- Et bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour me secouer comme un timbrer !**

**- Nami, comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Bien, je me sens encore un peu faible mais sinon tout va bien !**

**- Tant mieux, repose-toi encore un peu. C'est préférable, tu retrouveras les autres après !**

**- D'accord Docteur Chopper !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas du tout flatté !**

**- Nami ! Je reviendrai te voir plus tard, ok ?**

**- Eh ? Luffy ! Attend, j'ai besoin de parler avec toi !**

**- Plus tard, j'ai dit !**

Luffy quitte donc la pièce. En fin de compte, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir si Nami allait bien et être sûr qu'elle se réveillerait, quelle chose étrange. Alors que je regarde la porte d'entrée, j'entends Nami râler, faisant la moue surement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu parler avec Luffy.

**- Je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça pour te laisser te reposer!**

**- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas lui qui me secouait il y a quelques minutes comme un je ne sais pas quoi ?**

**- Ben, comme il l'a dit, il voulait voir si tu n'étais pas morte !**

**- Bouf ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire que je sois morte ou pas !**

**- Comment tu peux dire ça Nami ! Luffy nous aime tous et il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la nôtre !**

**- Je sais Chopper, désolée, je disais cela sans le penser !**

**- ... est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, oui !... enfin, je pense... !**

**- Repose-toi ! Je reviendrai te voir à ton réveille !**

**- D'accord, merci encore !**

Quelques petites heures plus tard :

**- NANI ? Nous sommes toujours sur l'île ?**

**- Oui, mais c'est qu'en fait, euh... Sanji et Zoro ne sont toujours pas revenus... !**

**- Eh ?...**

Fin POV Chopper

POV Nami

Sanji et Zorro... ! Je regarde dans la direction de l'île le jour est clair, il fait « beau » si l'on veut, un vent frais vient balancer ma chevelure. Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien des événements qui se sont produits sur l'île, ces événements qui pourraient m'expliquer pourquoi Luffy était blessé et ce que pourrait bien être en train de faire les deux chamailleurs, j'espère juste qu'ils vont bien...

Fin POV Nami

D'après les villageois de l'île hivernal où avait accosté nos très chers Mugiwara, le dit ''abominable homme des neiges'', jusqu'ici né de mythe et de légende, semblait vraiment exister. On disait que des personnes disparaissaient, femmes, hommes ou enfants puis revenaient d'eux même au village après quelques semaines comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne savaient plus rien des dernières semaines reprenant là où le cours de leur vie s'était arrêté. Ils avaient comme... perdu la mémoire. Sur cette île, un homme nommé par la population gouverneur, son rôle était de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux, or personne ne l'avait jamais vu, personne ne se rappelait avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour qu'il arrive à ce grade mais personne ne semblait pour autant s'en occuper.

Une maisonnette égarée dans la forêt au milieu d'un désert de neige, une pièce sombre au milieu d'un vide total, une personne au milieu d'un lit, des pensées flous au milieu d'un mal de crâne très intense, la nuit et le jour ne se distinguait pas là où cette personne se trouvait. Elle était seule livrée à elle-même, depuis combien de temps ? Moi-même, je ne le savais pas. Cette personne n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas peur. Il voulait juste comprendre ce qui se passait pour le reste il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Pourquoi était- il enfermé dans cette pièce ? Qui ? Que se passerait-t-il après ? Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans la tête de notre cher blondinet mais entre toutes ces pensées il y avait autre chose ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne qui pouvait être à l'origine du : Tout ira bien, je sais qu'il est là, quelque part, et qu'il me cherche...

POV Sanji

Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'être la princesse en détresse enfermée quelque part espérant le moment où quelqu'un vienne la sauver... ! Mais... comment dire ,c'est un peu... beaucoup ce que j'attends de la part du Marimo... enfin, je veux dire... je... suis perdu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pense à ce genre de chose... c'est compliqué, au fond je veux savoir à quel point je compte pour lui... Je baisse la tête, rougissant de ce que je viens de me dire, je suis vraiment stupide...

J'entends soudainement le bruit fracassant d'une porte heurtant un des murs en bois de la maisonnette, s'en suivent des bruits de pas qui ne me sont pas du tout familiers. Un autre bruit de pas vient à mes oreilles cette fois-ci c'est le bruit que l'on fait lorsqu'on marche dans la neige, il y a quelqu'un dehors, qui peuvent bien être ces deux personnes qui se rapprochent de moi ?

L'atmosphère de midi prend place avec cette fatigue et cette paresse qui te tombent progressivement dessus accélérant cette progression rien qu'en pensant à la matinée que tu as passé aussi ennuyeuse et involontairement bavarde que la été la mienne. En fin de compte je suis toujours dans cette maisonnette, rien ne m'est réellement arrivé à part de n'avoir rien mangé depuis plus d'une journée et d'avoir la gorge quasi sèche à force d'avoir parlé... Je vais peut-être vous raconter ce qui c'est passer durant ma matinée : Je n'ai d'abord aperçu aucun signe de vie de la deuxième personne qui se trouvait dehors et quant à la personne est entrée dans la maisonnette je découvris un homme âgé au visage neutre. Il a commencé à me poser des questions insensées sur mes goûts, ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas, mes préférences et négligences. Ensuite il a commencé à me poser des questions privées plus ça allait et plus il était facile pour moi de lui déballer ma vie ayant la conviction d'avoir confiance en lui alors que je le connais à peine. Pendant que je parle, il a ce regard qui essaye de deviner quel genre de personne je suis à travers mes paroles et, à la fin, il me détache avant de me sourire comme soulagé et quitte le chalet sans aucun mots me laissant pommé sur le lit me donnant la possibilité de partir...

Voilà donc comment c'est passé ma matinée, il faut que je vous disse que je suis toujours au même endroit depuis ce matin parce que j'ai décidé de rester, voulant à tout prit revoir ce vieux dont je ne connais même pas le nom... Je suis donc toujours là, agonisant toute fois de famine. La fatigue me tombe soudainement dessus, c'est sûrement cette intense paresse qui m'incite à rester bien que ma volonté veut que je retourne au navire mais elle n'est visiblement pas assez convaincante même si je pense que mes nakamas ont besoin de manger et de retrouver le goût de mes plats après plus d'une journée.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors, plongeant dans un profond sommeil, je rêve. Ce rêve est celui que je redoute le plus, c'est le genre de rêve qui te montre tes plus grands désirs, des désirs dont je n'ignore pas l'existence. Le plus craintif avec ces rêves c'est qu'ils ont tendance à nous paraître un peu trop réelle, pour le moment la seul chose que je puisse faire c'est de remercier Kami-sama de me retrouver seul dans une pièce sans qu'il n'y ait personne autour pour faire ce rêve.

\!ATTENTION scène qui peut choqué!/

Le regard directement plongé dans les deux pupilles profondément noires que je connais presque par cœur, je ressens la sensation d'être délicatement allongé sur le lit deux places vêtus entièrement de blanc. Là, nos regards ont cessé de se fixer mutuellement alors qu'il me fait un magnifique suçon dans le cou laissant s'échapper de mes lèvres un soupir d'aise s'en suit alors la douceur de ses chaudes et humides lèvres papillonnant mon torse. Le désir commence alors à me submerger progressivement. Ici, il n'y a aucun son, je me vois seulement me cambrer sous ses caresses troublant mon esprit à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse. Mais bizarrement le dernier baiser me fait quitter mon rêve pour un retour direct à la réalité, alors que mes yeux commencent à s'ouvrir progressivement, j'aperçois dans mon temporaire petit champ de vision quelque chose de tellement inattendu qu'il me suffit pour ouvrir subitement les yeux. ..

Je sens des lèvres fermement pressées sur les miennes, puis pendant les quelques secondes qui suivent la rupture de ce baiser volé, je peux apercevoir le visage de mon vis à vis, c'est bien la personne à qui je pense en ayant la sensation que ces lèvres me sont quelque peu familières.

- Marimo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Sanji, ne me rejette pas, surtout pas maintenant parce qu'après tout redeviendra comme avant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Mon esprit part en live après un étonnant chaste baiser du Marimo, il voulait sûrement que je me taise et bien c'est fait, maintenant qu'il me dise ce qui lui prend !

- Sanji...

Ses paroles résonnent comme le début ou plus comme la faille qui fait déborder ses sentiments. Ses yeux me dévorent du regard. Je ne comprends plus rien, qu'il arrête cette torture...

Une éternité passe tandis qu'il continue de me regarder comme ça puis, sans que je m'y attende, il me serre très fort dans ses bras. J'ai pendant ce temps l'impression qu'il respire sans retenu mon odeur et qu'il fait de son mieux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment. C'est comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait me prendre dans ses bras, sans aucune raison et sans que je trouve cela désagréable.

**- Marimo, j'étouffe !**

**- Désolé, tu dois sûrement trouver mon comportement étrange mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.**

**- C'est bon Marimo, si tu fais ça c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors... Juste pour cette fois, fais ce que tu veux...!**

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Décidément, avec moi tu as tendance à trop hésiter.**

**- C'est que...**

Il caressa mon visage du dos de la main avant de continuer sa phrase.

**- Quand je suis avec toi, je perds mes moyens, je ne sais plus ce je fais...**

Progressivement nos visage se rapprochent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se scellent dans ce qui devient un baiser fougueux puis un deuxième jusqu'à que d'autre suivent. La pièce fait résonner les sons de nos bruyantes respirations lors de nos nombreuses valses baveuses avec nos langues, ses mains commencent alors à venir caresser le long de mes côtes, jusqu'à que ses doigts viennent titiller mes tétons. J'enlace alors son cou de mes bras continuant à prendre part à nos langoureux baisers puis je le laisse abandonner, ceux qui pourraient encore suivre. Descendant sa mâchoire dans mon cou, je le sens alors sucer envieusement un bout de peau. Pendant ce temps il retire ma ceinture et déboutonne mon pantalon.

Sa mâchoire descend un peu plus bas au niveau de mes tétons qui n'ont apparemment pas fini de se faire torturer. Je sens de moins en moins la présence de mon pantalon jusqu'à que je n'ai la sensation de seulement porter un caleçon. Je sens des baisers papillon un peu partout sur mon torse puis sur mon bas ventre avant de sentir mon caleçon glisser le long de mes cuisses. Je suis maintenant nu comme un ver avec quelque chose de dressé dans l'entre jambe. Je vois le Marimo remonter sur mon visage après avoir empoigné ma virilité. Il commence à me soumettre à un répétitif mouvement de va et viens, embarrassé par le regard qu'il porte sur mon visage, observant chaque expression qui montre à quel point ce qu'il me fait n'est pas du tout mais alors là pas du tout, du tout désagréable, prenant aussi un malin plaisir à ralentir ou accélérer subitement ses mouvements. Je le vois redescendre à mon entre jambes avant de sentir ses lèvres autour de ma virilité et, à mon plus grand plaisir mais aussi à ma plus grande frustration, ses mouvements sont régulièrement accélérés. Je dépose une main sur la chevelure verdâtre du Marimo et, après quelque mouvement de va et vient, je me libère dans sa bouche me cambrant sous l'extase. Essayant de reprendre mes esprits, Marimo avale la substance avant de venir m'embrasser et pendant ce court baiser je me suis demandé...  
>Si je ne suis pas encore en train de rêver...!<br>Après avoir entendu trois derniers mots au creux de mon oreille...  
>- <strong>Je t'aime...<strong>

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

POV Zorro

**_Tout est redevenu dans l'ordre sur le Sunny Go, tout est redevenu... comme avant._**

A force de rester adossé à ce mat je vais finir par bronzer au soleil comme les deux chichis sur leurs transats, un cuissot de service coller à leurs pieds. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien que je me suis assied à l'exacte opposer d'eux, c'est justement pour oublier ce qui s'est passé sur cette ile mais rien n'à faire je n'arrête pas t'y penser en me disant qu'il ne ressemblerait surement pas à un coureur de jupon si ce vieille homme n'avait pas fait ce que je lui avait égoïstement demandé et malgré ça je n'arrive pas à accepter que tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec le Love cook jusqu'à ce jour et que la place qu'il m'aura laissé dans son p'tit cœur se soit envoler en un simple tour de magie dû à ce vieil homme.  
>Je ne me rappelle plus si j'avais réfléchi avant de lui demander ça, au fond de moi je me disait surement que c'était mieux comme ça pour lui comme pour moi, il n'y a pas de place pour ça dans ce monde de piraterie où règne la loi du plus fort dressé sur la devise de chacun pour soi, nous vivons sur la mer en respirant les dangers qui définit notre aventure, la vie restera toujours imprévisible c'est comme ça et tout homme se doit de l'accepter quoi qu'il arrive...!<p>

**Flash-back**

J'arrive au beau milieux de nul part entouré de neige et d'arbres mort, je regarde à gauche à droite, devant, derrière puis j'avance encore tout droit me tapant quelque fois des tournants à droite ou à gauche. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous? Je l'ai perdu de vue à peine une minute! Je n'ai sentis aucune autre présence que la nôtre alors quel chose a bien pu l'enlever ?, bordel! J'accélère la cadence puis quelque temps plus tard je suis toujours au même endroit, j'ai comme qui dirait tourné en rond parce qu'à chaque fois je revois l'arbre que j'ai mémoriser pour ne pas me perdre ( NDA: tous les arbres se ressemble '^^). Je fini par me laisser retomber sur la neige froide, allongé de tout mon long je décide de faire une pause même si je sais que tout le monde me dirait que je suis idiot de dormir par ce froid... Mais au finale je ne réussis pas à m'endormir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Contempler le ciel me faisait réfléchir. Mes sentiments pour ce blond avaient- ils vraiment une utilité à être partagés ? Ne serait-ce pas plus raisonnable de tout garder cela pour moi ? Même si je me disait ça je savais qu'il était trop tard et que je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière en faisant comme si de rien n'était du jour au lendemain, qui sais... peut-être qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici j'aurais fait naitre un quelconque sentiment à mon égard dans le peu de place qu'il me donnerait en une vie entière. Jusqu'ici cela aurait été de la simple curiosité pour lui mais maintenant il est temps d'oublier et d'enfuir ce sentiment au fond de moi, je n'aurais cas trouver une excuse quelconque avec ce regard sans expression que j'ai l'habitude de faire et après ça tout devrait redevenir comme avant, oui absolument tout...

**- Hoy ! jeune homme qu'est- ce que vous faite allongé là ?**

Je me redresse avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon interlocuteur puis je replonge mon regard dans la neige...

**- Rien du tout, j'étais juste... fatigué**

**- ...tu ne serais pas celui qu'on appelle Marimo ?**

**- Hein ? Comment est- ce que vous savez ça ?**

**- Sanji m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !**

**- Sanji ? Vous savez où il est ?**

**- Eh ?... Oh je vois, finalement sans rêve s'est réalisé ! Tu es a ça recherche n'est- ce pas ?**

**- Oui ! Vous savez où il est ou pas ?**

**- Il n'avait pas faut sur ton caractère... suis moi !**

**- Est- ce que je peux vous faire confiance ? Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me battre !**

**- ...En racontant sa vie Sanji m'a dit que si j'étais un méchant il serait heureux que tu viennes le chercher toi et personne d'autre avait t- il précisé !**

**- Pourquoi le cuistot irait vous raconter sa vie ?**

**- Je suis une personne pour qui je suis digne de confiance même pour des inconnu et Sanji n'a pas était une exception !**

**- ...c'est bon je vous suis !**

On arrive un peu plus tard près d'une maisonnette en bois recouvert de neige, je sentais belle et bien la présence se Sanji à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

**- Il est encore en train de dormir et... il a l'air de faire un beau rêve !**

**- Mmh' ?**

Le vieux était bizarrement en train d'obsever Sanji par la fenêtre jusqu'à qu'il adopta une tête du genre ereka !

**- Petit venar alors c'était donc ça votre secret !**

**- De quoi est- ce que vous parlait encore ?**

**- Sanji... dit- il en pointant du doigt la fenêtre, il est en train de rêver de toi !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Mais attention mon cher Zorro pas n'importe quel rêve... c'est un rêve presque érotique !**

**Le choque. Enfin bon c'est pas comme si j'en n'était pas fier mais bon. Je détourne du regard les joues presque rosées.**

**- Ben je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien...**

**- ...Jeune homme !**

**- Hum ?**

Dis- je vaguement en me tournant ves le vieille homme.

**- Confi toi à moi !**

**- Hein ?**

**- ...**

Par ce silence je fini par lui expliquer ce qui m'était passé par le tête tout t'à l'heure quand j'était allongé dans la neige avant qu'il ne m'ai interpellé.

**- Je vois... si tu veux je peux le faire...**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Bin lui effacer la mémoire enfin seulement les moments qui ont fait changer votre relation**

**- ...Je ne sais pas...**

**- Jeune homme dans la vie il faut savoir ce qu'on veut pour le bien de tous !**

**- ...**

La tête baissé je la relève pour regarder le vieux droit dans les yeux, un petit moment passe.

**- Je vais te laisser faire les adieu, alors !**

Il partit je ne sais où, je mis un certain temps avant de me décider à entrer, je pénètre dans la chambre et m'assoie silencieusement près de lui. Un moment de réflexion, je me baisse et tent mon oreille avant d'entendre dans un léger soupir mon prénom, je fixe alors longuement son visage. Et je me lance, en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je savais qu'il avait le sommeil léger et qu'il se réveillerait à ce contact, pff, quel salté de cuistot. Je le sent émerger de son sommeil et me redire de ses douces lèvres, bien évidement il sursaute en me demandant qu'est- ce qu'il me prend. Je m'en fout pour moi ce n'est plus le moment de papoter, je le lui imforme quand même à ma manière et étonnament il comprend et me laisse faire, je trouve ça bête de penser que je suis au paradis mais c'est-à-dire vrai c'est vraiment ça pour moi je suis au paradis, je suis avec un ange et je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Plus tard je resort de la maisonnette, je ne savais pas que j'était romantique, bin quoi j'ai quand même eu le courage de lui dire je t'aime avant que ce vieux ne débarque et ne fasse la faveur que je lui est demandé, je suis sortis avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit, je vais juste attendre à l'entrer que l'idiot de cuistot resorte comme avant oui maintenant il va falloir que je ressupporte son caractère de cochon, je me demande bien ce que je vais dire à Luffy, quand je pense que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de savoir si ce vieux me racontait des bobards, raah, c'est chiant à quel point je lui fait confiance.

J'entend la poignet de la porte s'ouvrir et là m'attendant à voir le vieux en premier je tombe nez à nez avec le blond, nos regard se croisent mais je détourne le mien et même beaucoup trop vite à mon coup.

**- Qu'est ce- que tu fais là Marimo ?**

*profond soupir*

Par la suite le cuistot est parti acheter des provisions, moi je suis rester discuter avec le vieux dont l'intention de le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Je m'étais assie sur la neige adosser à l'un des parois de la maisonnette, le vieux lui resta debout à coté de moi.

**- Aucun regret mon grand ?**

**- Aucun, non mais c'est ma décision alors je l'assume !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout fini par refaire surface !**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

**- Oh ! Rien tu comprendras plus tard !**

**- Hey, Osan ! Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?**

**- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, jeune homme !**

**- ...Est- ce que vous faites la même chose avec eux ? Je veux dire effacer la mémoire...**

**- !...Je suppose que je n'avais pas le choix, c'est, pour moi, la seul solution que j'ai trouvé pour sauver et préserver ce village...**

**- Je vois... et pour les soit disant, abominable homme des neiges, vous y êtes aussi pour quelque chose ?**

**- Oooh ! Eux se sont juste des amis, d'ailleurs ça me rappel que vous devez envoyer des excuses à votre capitaine de ma part, parce qu'il se trouve que l'un de mes très cher ami c'est un peu importé avec lui !**

**- ça ne m'étonne pas !**

Ceci est donc le mystère de cette île, c'est triste mais pourtant j'ai fais la même chose, toujours en pensant que c'est pour le bien de tout le monde.

**Fin Flash-back**

Voilà vous s'avez tout maintenant, je relève la tête vers le ciel, je pensais qu'en faite je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'au finalement je le préfère comme ça même si défois j'aimerais le prendre dans mais bras mais bon je continu à croire que tout cela va me passer...

En fin de compte j'aurais fait tout ça pour moi, j'ai fuis mes responsabilité, je ne voulais tout simplement pas ressentir une nouvelle fois la sensation que l'on n'a quand on perd la personne que l'on n'aime...

Oui finalement les choses sont mieux comme elles sont maintenant...

**/****?****\**** F****I****N ****/****?****\**


End file.
